The present invention generally relates to a novel bar code and bar code reader apparatus and method, and more particularly to a bar code reader adapted to read a bar code attached with an auxiliary character string indicative of the contents of the associated bar code.
Numerous apparatus for reading bar codes printed on articles are employed extensively. Since the bar code is inconvenient for reading by a human being, an auxiliary character string is often printed on an article at a location in the vicinity of the bar code for indicating the contents thereof. However, in the case of an article in which a region or space available for printing the bar code is limited, the auxiliary character string occupies a considerable proportion of the space, imposing thus restriction on the use of the remaining area. For example, see U.S. Pat. No. 4,276,470.